This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. Primary support for the subproject and the subproject's principal investigator may have been provided by other sources, including other NIH sources. The Total Cost listed for the subproject likely represents the estimated amount of Center infrastructure utilized by the subproject, not direct funding provided by the NCRR grant to the subproject or subproject staff. The MBE specialist will draw on the experience of the OUHSC Laboratory for Genomics and Bioinformatics in the annotation of the genomes of Neisseria gonorrhoeae, Aggregatabacter (Actinobacillus) actinomycetemcomitans, Staphylococcus aureus, Pasteurella multocida, a nontypeable Haemophilus influenzae strain, Histophilus somni and the ongoing sequencing and annotation of other microbial genomes (in various stages of completion, including Actinobacillus pleuropneumoniae (two strains), Edwardsiella ictaluri, Flavobacterium columnare, Bacillus thuringiensis and Bdellovibrio bacteriovorax), to provide guidelines for manual annotation.